


Who Ya Gonna Call

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Luke and Julie take it upon themselves to dress Nick and Reggie in a couples costume so they get over their pining.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Who Ya Gonna Call

It’s hard being in love with your best friend. Nick knew that. It’s even harder whenyou know they deserve better than you. Every time he saw Reggie smile, he wanted to wake up next to it for the rest of his life. Every time he laughed, Nick wanted to record the sound and listen to it forever. Luke knew, of course Luke knew. He was the only one Nick was sure knew, because he was the only one he told. But he thinks Julie and Alex figured it out, based on the looks they always shoot his way. Willie outright teased him about it, always just obscure enough that Reggie wouldn’t catch the joke. Nick questioned why he was friends with them sometimes, but then Reggie would throw an arm around his shoulders and the thought was gone without a trace.

“Nick, you there, buddy?” Nick came back to the present, Reggie grinning at him as they walked along the beach.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Nick smiled back, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat looking at his best friend’s grin. “You were talking about Julie and Luke’s Halloween party, right?”

Reggie rolled his eyes fondly. “I’ve been talking about our costumes for the past twenty minutes. I knew you tuned me out.” Reggie said it good naturedly, but Nick knew it was a fear Reggie had.

“No, I was just thinking about something and got distracted. I would never tune you out on purpose.” Nick assured him, watching the grin return at full force. “Now, what about these costumes?”

“Luke picked yours up for you. Apparently, Julie got mine. I don’t know what they are yet.” Reggie shrugged, completely oblivious to Nick’s panic. If Luke and Julie picked their costumes, Nick was definitely going to be embarrassed. Luke kept pushing him to tell Reggie how he felt, but Nick wouldn’t. “They said it’ll be funny, but with them that could mean anything.” Reggie grabbed Nick’s hand, something he did a lot, pulling him along as moved back toward the boardwalk.

When Nick met up with Luke that afternoon at the apartment he shared with Julie, Nick groaned, “So, how bad am I going to want to kill you?” Luke just laughed, pushing a bag into Nick’s arms. Nick looked at the logo on the outfit, raising an eyebrow at Luke. “I will never understand you.”

At Nick and Reggie’s apartment, Julie was helping Reggie get ready. “Julie, this is a great idea!” Reggie beamed. “I haven’t dressed up like this in years!” Julie giggled, helping Reggie with his face paint.

“You’ll be awesome. Just make sure you act more like Casper and less like Poltergeist, okay?”

“Aw, okay. No scaring people. You got it, sis.” Reggie pulled on the white sleeves of the flowing outfit as Julie finished the hollowed out look of his eyes, “How do I look?”

“Cutest phantom I’ve ever seen.” Julie grinned.

The party that night was packed with their friends. Willie and Alex dressed as Batman and Robin, Luke and Julie were dressed as Raggedy Anne and Andy, which made Nick laugh as he pulled at his jumpsuit sleeves. Luke had even gotten him the pack to wear on his back, and he was anxiously waiting for Reggie to join them. But when Reggie walked in, Nick wanted to kick their friends in the head. Reggie caught sight of Nick and could not stop laughing, “Are you a fucking ghostbuster?”

“I guess that means I’m hunting you tonight.” Nick quipped back without thinking, feeling his face flush under the orange and purple lights strung through the apartment.

“You can hunt me any day, blondie.” Reggie winked, before rushing away to greet the others. Nick was left with that line bouncing around in his head. Was Reggie flirting with him?

As they night progressed, they all became increasingly more intoxicated. Nick ditched his pack and rolled the sleeves of the jumpsuit up as far as they would go, even though they became tight around his biceps. It may have been the alcohol, but he thought he caught Reggie staring at his arms. “Time for truth or dare!” Luke announced. Nick definitely wanted to kick his friends. After a few rounds, Luke turned to Nick. “Nicky boy, truth or dare?”

“Fuck, dare, I guess.”

Luke’s eyes lit up mischievously. “I dare you to kiss Reggie.” Nick glared at Luke, but Reggie was quiet. Julie reached over and smacked Luke’s arm, while Alex just watched and Willie giggled.

“You don’t have to, Nick.” Reggie said softly over the music playing. “It’s just a game.” Nick realized that Reggie thought he was glaring because he didn’t want to. Nick didn’t argue with Reggie that he did want to, instead he chose to move. He grabbed the back of Reggie’s neck gently.

“This okay?” Reggie nodded, just staring into Nick’s eyes. Nick leaned in slowly, hyper aware of their friends watching, pressing his lips to Reggie’s in a deep kiss he’d been waiting years to do. He pulled back after a few seconds, but Reggie grabbed the lapels of his jumpsuit and pulled him back in, kissing him fiercely. Nick wasn’t used to Reggie having this type of bold behavior, and gasped at the contact. Reggie slipped his tongue in for just a second before pulling back.

Alex cleared his throat, “I think we should leave these two alone for a minute to talk things out.” The four of them headed for the kitchen as the two best friends sat on the living room floor.

Nick could practically feel Reggie overthinking. “You okay, Reg?” His voice came out far more breathless than he was prepared for.

“Yeah, uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“No, it’s okay. Can I ask...why?” Nick was pretty sure. He thought maybe he wasn’t imagining the flirting and glances over the last couple years after all.

“It’s, uh, it’s dumb.” Reggie huffed a laugh. “I just-I’ve thought about doing that a lot. So when I had the chance, my body moved faster than my brain.”

“You’ve thought about that a lot?” Nick grinned but Reggie was sitting with his eyes closed. “So have I.” Reggie’s gaze snapped up to meet Nick’s.

“Don’t you dare be fucking with me, blondie.” Reggie’s face was full of doubt. Nick slowly reached over and took his hand.

“I would never do that to you, Reg. You can ask Luke, I’ve-I’ve been in love with you since we were juniors in high school.”

Reggie’s eyes blew wide, “Nick, that’s-that’s six years!”

“Yeah.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I never wanted to risk our friendship by saying anything.”

Reggie started laughing, and Nick could feel his eyes burning. He knew Reggie wouldn’t laugh at him normally, but this wasn’t normal. He started to pull his hand away, but Reggie kept hold of it.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh. But Nick, I’ve known you were the one for me since tenth grade. I’m laughing cause we could’ve been together all this time instead of pretending best friends hold hands and cuddle.” Reggie brushed his thumb over Nick’s palm, and a smile slowly worked its way over both their faces. “So, since we’ve basically been dating for years, can I call you my boyfriend?”

“Someone is feeling brave tonight.” Nick teased. “I’d like that. A lot.” Nick pressed a quick kiss to Reggie’s cheek.

“Should we tell the others?” Reggie asked, glancing at Nick’s lips.

“They can wait a minute.” Nick answered, pressing kisses along Reggie’s jaw, “I’ve waited to do this for years.”


End file.
